


Sibling Solace

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caring siblings, Gen, Protect the De Rolo Siblings, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra knew, she knew as soon as she saw her brother return that something had happened. She didn’t pry or poke him into telling her, she would wait until he was ready to speak out it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Solace

Cassandra knew, she knew as soon as she saw her brother return that something had happened. She didn’t pry or poke him into telling her, she would wait until he was ready to speak out it.

She noticed that he seemed to pay her a lot more attention than his usual brotherly affection. He seemed like he was scared that she was just disappear one day. She at first thought it was remnants of memories from losing her five years ago but something in his eyes spoke differently.

He would visit her often during the day when he wasn’t tinkering away in his workshop of course or gallivanting around with Vox Machina in the caves just north of the city.

Percy wasn’t known for showing affection outside what he felt he was required to as a sibling so it surprised her when he came up behind her and hugged her tightly, to the point she had to break away for fear she wouldn’t be able to breath.

“I love you, Cass. You know that right?” Cassandra had frowned, gently grasping him by the shoulders and shaking him.

“I do and I love you too brother, but what is this about?” Percy fell silent for a long while, something that used to frustrate Cassandra when she was younger but she now watched him mull over his words

“I’ve never realised until now how grateful I am to still have you in my life. To think I had lost you all that time ago. To see you in front of my once again, to see that I still have family has made me realise how much it hurt to lose you.”

“Percival…somethings happened what’s wrong?” Percy sighed heavily, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger before he glanced at his sister.

“I…I don’t even know how to say it. Something happened and it made me realise how important having a sibling is. How much it means to have them at your side one minute and gone the next. How lost must one feel without those that they love at their side no longer. I had closed off so much of myself for fear of getting hurt again from the loss that I no longer felt it until today.” Cassandra waited patiently as he took a deep breath, running a hand though his snow white hair.

“I wasn’t thinking. I should’ve been. It was something we have been doing like clockwork every day for the past five years. Looting dungeons, killing creatures, checking for traps..” Percy’s voice then seemed to falter and his head hung low, the rest of the words caught in his throat. Without hesitation Cassandra closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his back, his body beginning to shake.

His arms still hung against his side un-moving, besides the balled and clenched fists he held. She keenly was aware of how close his guns were to his hands, his fingers clenching and un-clenching as he seemed to fight himself. He pulled back in her arms, glancing down at his little sister before his eyes focused on the white highlights in her hair.

“I…..we…lost Vex today. I mean she’s still with us but because of my misjudgment we lost her for a moment to death’s embrace.”

“Oh Percival… I’m so sorry..” Percy fell silent again staring hard at his own feet and it took Cassandra to gently clasp his hands to bring his eyes back to hers.

“Percival, we all make mistakes. I think we can both say trusting the Briarwoods is one of my biggest mistakes yet. But we learn and grow from those mistakes, you most of all brother. You are worth so much more than wallowing in this pit of despair. We only just got you back from the darkness and we can’t have you fall back down the rabbit hole now can we?” She squeezed his hands gently and she watched his mind whirl with recognition of her words.

“Thank you, Cass.” The smile didn’t quite reach his eyes but Cassandra knew it was as close as she would get for now as she patted him on the arm.

“You are welcome, brother.” She flicked him hard on the nose before pulling away and retreating from the room with a grin on her face.


End file.
